A Prince's Promise
by Aria-chanMLSD
Summary: Kagome is a Princess and is being forced to marry by her mother. Who will she choose? Can Inuyasha make up for his mistake planned by Sesshoumaru? *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I've written something ((Not really but whatever)) so I'm posting this one that I wrote. I know a lot of people have done something like this but I wanted to do one to so there! You can e-mail me with comments at WingedAngelPilot@hotmail.com or just review. Well I'd better start typing.

Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Inuyasha. But if I did… ::Plans form in her head:: Hehehe… Anyways, don't sue me… I don't wanna do any more of the court business. 

A Prince's Promise~ Chapter 1

The young princess Kagome, went walking along a path through one of the palace's flower fields. She stopped when she got to the pond and she sat at it's edge.

"Inuyasha? Are you here?" Her friend climbed down off his tree and sat by her. They had been friends for as long as they could remember.

"Hiya, Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to look cheerful but failed. His father had told him the day before, that since he was now ten, he wanted him to go live with him in a different palace, far away.

"It's not fair, Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged him tightly. "I hate your dad!" She couldn't believe her best friend had to leave. She had grown so used to having the half demon with her, wherever she went.

"Kagome… No matter what, I promise to some back to you someday." Tears filled the young girls eyes.

"You better. I'll never forgive you if you don't." He held on to her.

"I promise."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha was pushed into the carriage and he sat down. Kagome stared at him as he poked his head out the window. The horses began to take him away.

"You promised, Inuyasha! I'll miss you!"

"I'll come back for you, Kagome! I'll miss you too!" He was pulled back into the carriage by his father. Kagome ran back to the palace crying.

((Sorry it's really short but uh… Yeah, it had to end there… Post more when I have the time!))


	2. Chapter 2

Wow… I have time! I'm sick so I decided to type the next chapter. Today wasn't a good day… My mousie died. Oh well. Hope you like it!

A Prince's Promise~ Chapter 2

Kagome set the picture of her and Inuyasha as children down. She stared out her window and looked at the palace grounds.

~Has it really been six years?~ Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She had given up all hope that Inuyasha would ever come back. She heard the door open and turned around to see her friend Sango come in.

"Hi, Kagome." Sango noted the unhappy expression on her face, and then the picture. "Thinking about Inuyasha again, huh?" Sango pulled a chair next to the window and sat on it.

"Yeah…" Kagome looked down. "He's not coming back. He broke his promise…"

"It's been six years, Kagome. You should be over it. Anyway, your mother wants you, Sota, and Rin to go see her." Kagome sighed.

"Aww man… I wonder what it is this time." She got up and trudged to her mother's room. "I hope we aren't in trouble again." She joined her smaller siblings, Sota and Rin, at her mother's table.

"Oh, good! You're here." Queen Higurashi smiled at her children. "As you know, things have been kind of crazy around here since your father died. This country needs a King and since Kagome is now of legal age…"

"What?!" Kagome jumped up. "There's no way mother. I'm NOT getting married!"

"Kagome, dearest… You must. If you don't I'm afraid I'll have to give your title as Princess to Rin."

"That's not fair, mother. You know it isn't." Kagome was horrified. She couldn't believe her own mother was doing this to her.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kagome. I will let you choose your husband, but I'm afraid it must be done in a month."

"A month?!" Kagome stared at her mother in shock.

"I'm sorry, dear. It's for the best. You all are dismissed." Sota and Rin took her by the hands and led her back to her room. She sat down on her bed and they left. Someone knocked on the door and then Sango entered.

"Your mom just told everyone the news. It must be hard on you Kagome…"

"Sango? Will you stay with me tonight? It's nice knowing I have one person around here on my side." ((Don't think that in a bad way you hentai! Sheesh…))

"Sure, Kagome." Sango pulled out a cot from the corner of the room and laid down on it. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Sango." Kagome fell asleep, silently crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome. Wake up." Kagome stirred in her sleep. "Get up, Kagome!"

"What? Leave me alone." Kagome threw her pillow over her head in a feeble attempt to block out all noise.

"It's twelve o'clock." Kagome sat up and opened her eyes.

"Are you serious?!" She jumped out of bed and started to throw some clothes on. "I'm late! Oh, they're gonna be so mad!" Someone knocked on the door and Sango answered it.

"What is all the racket?" Sango turned around only to feel a hand on her behind. She whirled around and punched the violator.

"Hi, Miroku!" Miroku was one of Sango and Kagome's friends, even if he was a lecher.

"Hello, lovely Princess. You look wonderful. I hear you need a husband to be the King…" Sango glared at him and he stepped back. "Uh… Not that I'd be asking though. It must be causing you some stress, huh?"

"You got that right… We'd better go. We're already late." They ran to go meet Sota, Rin, and Shippo in the flower field. They greeted them and sat down. Kagome held out her arms and Shippo jumped into them.

"Kagome… You're late." Shippo was an adorable kitsune that was saved by Kagome after his parents were killed. He looked to Kagome as more of a mother, than a friend.

"Sorry, Shippo." The group of six happily chatted and Kagome was able to think of something other than marriage. They saw a crowd gathering at the front gates. Kagome grabbed someone that ran by them. "What's going on?"

"The King and Prince of Takado have just arrived!" Kagome let the lady go and watched her run to the gates.

"We'd better go see this." Kagome and the others stood up and walked through the crowd. She saw a man greeting her mother.

"How nice to see you again, fair Queen of Marea. It's been so long!" Kagome walked up to her mother and who she assumed was the King. "And you must be Princess Kagome. Nice to see you."

"Greetings. How wonderful for you and the Prince to join us here." Kagome remembered how she had to "properly" greet people.

"Ah… Speaking of. Let me get my son." He spoke to someone in the carriage.

"This is the fifth place we've been to, father. It's so boring. Kagome shot her head up at that voice. It sounded so much like…

~No… It's not him. It can't be…~ She gasped as the Prince stepped out. There was just no mistaking those furry ears and blue-white hair.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to him and hugged him. "You came back! I thought you were gonna break your promise."

"Feh… I didn't come back for you, woman." He pushed her away, causing her to stumble and fall on her butt. "My father made me come. He thinks he can find a Princess worthy enough to marry me." Tears filled Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha… You… You're such a JERK!" She stood up and ran away. Sango and Shippo glared at him and ran after her.

"That was an awfully mean thing to do to Lady Kagome." Inuyasha smirked. He figured he needed to make at least one friend while staying here.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha looked over the weird boy.

"My name is Miroku." Inuyasha scowled.

"Aren't you supposed to treat me with some respect?"

"I am… Doesn't mean I'm going to though."

"Fair enough. Show me around, will you?"

"Sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"A month?! Urgh… I wish he would just leave! Wait… Does that mean he'll be at the ball?"

"Of course, dear. You know… You may find you like him and choose him as your husband."

"What?! Are you nuts?" Kagome stormed out of the room only to stumble into Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Watch where you're going, wench." Kagome narrowed her eyes and grabbed Miroku's stick. She beat Inuyasha with it until she was satisfied, then left. "Ow…"

"Don't piss her or Sango off. Just a warning." Miroku picked up his stick-thingie and continued their tour. "On the left…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ((Night of the Acquaintance Ball))

Sango helped Kagome put on her dress. It was light purple and long. Kagome sighed and put a tiara on her head.

"I think you should take my place, Sango." Kagome frowned and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You know that wouldn't work and besides, you look really pretty. I bet you'd stun even Inuyasha."

"I look ridiculous! And who cares what Inuyasha thinks? He's just a conceited jerk anyways…"

~Even if he is a total jerk… I gotta admit that he's a hottie.~ **Poke, poke** 

"Kagome?" She snapped out of her daze.

"What?" Kagome looked to her friend.

"You think he's hot, don't you? Don't even try to deny." Kagome put on a disbelieving face but Sango didn't buy it. "You think he's hot!"

"So what?! You think Miroku's hot!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"At least I'm not in love with a half demon!" Kagome was about to scream a retort at her but she stopped. "Kagome?"

"You mean was in love with a half demon. I don't love him anymore…"

"…" Behind the door sat a startled hanyou and a surprised lecher.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They finally finished getting Kagome ready and were walking out the door when Kagome stopped. 

"What is it, Kagome?" Kagome bent down and picked up a single strand of blue-white hair.

"They listened to us. Those jerks… We have to get them back!" Kagome fumed.

"But how?" Kagome smirked. She had the perfect plan.

"Let's go see Kaede-baachan." They ran down the hall till they got to Kaede's room and knocked.

"Come in." They walked inside and looked around. "Oh, hello you two. Nice to see you. Is there something you need?"

"Do you by any chance have any of your rosaries left?"

"Well, yes actually. I have exactly two left." Kagome smiled.

"Could we borrow them?"

"Sure, but be very careful with them. You know what they can do."

"Thank you! See you at the ball!" They ran back to Kagome's room and hid them in one of her drawer's. Then they went down to the ballroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome walked into the ballroom and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. She blushed and hurried over to a dark corner. Sango was right though, Inuyasha was stunned.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing. Why'd they all have to look at me like that?"

"Hello, Princess. My name is Hojo and I am proud to be one of the people who are being considered for marriage."

"What do you mean, being considered?"

"Well, the queen will only let worthy males even have a chance of marrying you and my name was on the list so…"

"There's a LIST?!" Kagome ran to her mother angrily. "What is this list I hear of?"

"Kagome, dear. You need to marry someone who's worthy. I know you don't have exactly the best judgment so I picked a few for you. There are quite a few names on the list. All you have to do is pick one." 

"Give me the list, mother." She snatched the list from her mother's hands and looked it over. There were only five names. Three princes and two nobles. She picked out the only three she knew. "Hojo, Kouga, and…" She nearly fainted. Someone set their hand on her shoulder and steadied her. "And… Inuyasha…"

"What about me?" She looked to the hand's owner and wished the ground would suck her in at that moment.

"Nothing." Inuyasha's face turned towards the list.

"So… Picking your guy, huh? Too bad none of them are as good as me…"

"You're on the list… Inuyasha."

"What?!" He grabbed it from her and saw that his name was indeed on the list. "Father… That traitor." Kagome couldn't help but think how funny it'd be if she were to announce right now that she was choosing Inuyasha. The hilarious scene took over her mind and she burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's hilarious!" Inuyasha stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you laughing at the idea of marrying me?"

"Well, yes actually. Try and picture it. It's rather funny." A pained look slowly spread across his features and she stopped laughing.

"That funny, huh?" He turned away from her and walked out into the courtyard.

"Oh… Was it that mean?" She followed him out and saw next to him on a bench. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Don't be. It wasn't that mean. I'm just lingering on the past, that's all." She saw his sad face and was instantly worried.

"What happened?" She set her hand on his slowly. He didn't pull away.

"About three years ago, I met this wonderful girl. Her name was Kikyo and she was a priestess. After being around her for a while, I eventually fell in love with her. One day, I got really brave or just really stupid, and I asked her to marry me…" Kagome's eyes widened.

"You're married?!" She felt a pain in her chest.

"No." She felt a soothing relief wash over her, but she didn't know why. "When I proposed to her… she looked at me… and laughed in my face."

"That's horrible! Why would she do that?"

"She said it was because she hunted demons and since I was half demon, she could never love me." Kagome felt so sad for him. "I guess… I never fell out of love with her…"

((Longer than I expected. Well hope you liked it and I'll post more soon. Review please! ))


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me a while but my cat almost died and school and all sorts of stuff. Did anyone see 40 days and 40 nights? Josh Hartnett… ::drool:: Oh uhm… Forget that. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she suddenly stood up. She kept her gaze on the ground.

"I'm sorry for your misfortunes and I hope your future goes well." With that line, taught to her by her mother, said, she turned away from him. "Excuse me but I'm going to go for a short walk." She walked towards the front gates and snuck by the guards. Inuyasha looked worriedly after her. He jumped over the wall and followed her in silence. She entered a nearby forest and sat under a tree. "Of course he loves someone else. What was I thinking? He's only here because his dad made him come." She sighed sadly. "I'll have to choose between Hojo-kun and Kouga-sama." Inuyasha heard every word she said. He looked at the ground for a moment but looked up again when he heard Kagome's startled gasp.

"You can marry me, of course." Kagome was captivated by the godly man standing before her. ((Heehee… That's a little much… I know.)) Long, beautiful blue-white hair and a kawaii fluffy tail. He reminded her of Inuyasha. "Come with me, Lady Kagome." She was so entranced by his looks that she couldn't answer. She instead, just nodded her head. "Wonderful." The stranger took her into his arms and jumped to the sky. It was then that Inuyasha's sense came back to him.

"No! Kagome! Give her back, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha could only stare as they disappeared from sight. He sighed and took off after them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome felt comfortable but slightly uneasy in the man's arms.

"So… What's your name?" Kagome peered up at him as they soared through the sky.

"My name is Sesshoumaru." He put on a fake smile. He finally reached his castle and set her down at the entrance. "Come with me." He walked inside and was greeted by Jaken.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're finally back! I…" He looked at Kagome in disgust. "You brought a human back with you?"

"Yes. She is the Princess of Marea. Please prepare a room for her." Kagome stood there nervously and embarrassed at what she was about to say.

"Well, actually, I need to get home. My mother and siblings will get worried, you see." She shuffled her feet, knowing she probably sounded like a child.

"You will be going nowhere but to your room." She looked up startled. "I'm keeping you here as bait. Just to break my brother's spirit. Nothing much."

"What do you mean?! Who's your brother?"

"Half-brother actually. Inuyasha. I saw how he reacted when that Kikyo girl turned him down. To see you get hurt would break him even more. Oh, how I love torturing him." Kagome took a step back.

"You're not really gonna hurt me, are you?" She looked at him fearfully.

"I'm deciding, but for now you'll stay here." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, then walked to her temporary room. He set her inside and locked her in.

"Hey! Let me out, you jerk!" She pounded on the door and heard his calm reply.

"Just calm down. You're in no danger as of now. I probably won't kill you. I had enough fun killing that Kikyo girl. Did you know that you look a lot like her?"

"You killed her?! Wait… She looks like me?"

"Yes to both. There are some clothes on your bed. I think they'll be more comfortable to sleep in than your dress. Goodnight."

"Uhm… Thanks, I guess." She walked to the bed and put on the nightgown. She crawled into bed and sighed. "Inuyasha… Don't let him hurt me." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wake up girl. You need to take a bath. My brother will be here soon." She sat up.

"Inuyasha? He's coming?" She smiled at the thought of him rescuing her.

"Yes, now go take a bath." She nodded, not knowing why he wanted her to take a bath. Almost as if he could read her mind, he answered her question. "I won't tolerate dirty people in my castle. The only exception in Jaken. Now go." She turned around and walked into the bathroom. She filled the tub with water and climbed in.

~Inuyasha… Please come and save me…~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~I'm close. Kagome… Please be okay.~ He ran out into a clearing and came upon a well hidden castle. He walked closer and saw the front doors open. He let himself in and was greeted by his brother.

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I have someone else who wants to see you but, I assure you, Kagome is fine. Wait here while I get the other person." Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow.

"You better hurry up or I'll kill you and take Kagome without a second thought." Sesshoumaru hid an evil smile and walked off to Kagome's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome wrapped a towel around herself and looked out the window. She saw Inuyasha running to the front door.

"Inuyasha!" She walked back into her room to put on her clothes but she couldn't find them. Instead, she saw a different set of clothes on her bed. She put on the long, red pants and white shirt. She also saw a white hair ribbon and used it to tie her hair back, except for two locks on each side that rested on her shoulders. ((Hmm… Remind you of anyone?))

"Good, you've dressed. Inuyasha is here already." Kagome sighed happily.

"I know. He came to save me." Sesshoumaru let out a short, but evil laugh.

"Yes, but I have other plans." She took a fearful step back.

"You're going to hurt me?" He walked up to her.

"Nope." He set his hands on her head and performed a complicated memory spell. "Done." He took his hands away. "Inuyasha is waiting to see you, Kikyo."

((Evil Sesshoumaru! You'll just have to see what happens… I'm so mean. Well, please review! ^.^)) 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry… I know that was a really bad cliff-hanger but it had to be done. I hope I can finish all this today but I have projects and crap to do so I might not. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

Chapter 4 ~

Inuyasha waited in the front hall impatiently for his unexpected guest. He looked up at the staircase and gasped.

"K…Kikyo?!" He stared at her in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is." She walked down the stairs and approached him. "I'm sorry, for what I did to you, Inuyasha." She hugged him and felt him stiffen. "I hope you can forgive me." She felt him relax and put his arms around her.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Kikyo ((Kagome)) looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She drew him closer and kissed him. Sesshoumaru took the spell off right after they parted, returning her mind back to Kagome's.

"I love you, Kikyo." Kagome stepped back from him. The last thing she remembered was Sesshoumaru coming into her room and now she was in Inuyasha's arms. This would have made her VERY happy but, then the words he said sunk in.

"Kikyo?!" She knocked his arms off her. "You… You're planning on to replace her, aren't you?" She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "I hate you, Inuyasha!" She started crying and ran out of the castle. He stood there in shock, then smelled the air.

"Oh, crap… Kagome." He heard laughter from the top of the staircase and glared at his brother. "Sesshoumaru…"

"The tricks of the mind, eh? Making her think she was Kikyo. Genius… Too bad it wasn't permanent." Inuyasha growled at him.

"Sesshoumaru… You bastard!" Sesshoumaru looked upon his little brother in disgust.

"Such a mouth, little one." He smirked and leaned against the railing. "I just love to torture you. I killed the real Kikyo girl, you know."

"You killed her?!" Inuyasha frowned.

~She's dead… I can't it. Why don't I feel as bad as I should? I still love her, right?~ A picture of him and Kagome playing in the lake flashed in his mind. ~Kagome… Do I love her?"

"Hm… I suppose the girl hates you now. You lost them both. Good job." Sesshoumaru turned around and walked away.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha walked out of the castle and followed her scent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome ran into her room and locked the door behind her. She didn't want to see anyone but Sango was already in her room.

"Kagome! Where have you been?!" Kagome saw her friend and broke down crying all over again. "Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango walked over to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She led her to a chair and sat her down. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, it started with something Inuyasha told me in the courtyard…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha walked back inside the castle and was greeted by Miroku who had a huge smile spread across his face.

"Inuyasha… You sly dog…" Miroku punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Miroku?" Miroku folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't play dumb with me. Both you and Kagome have been missing since last night." A sweat drop appeared on Inuyasha's head.

"You lecher! She was kidnapped by my brother and I rescued her. I'll tell you the rest later but, I have to go see her." He pushed Miroku out of the way and trudged off to Kagome's room. Miroku followed closely behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That bastard!"

"I know!" Kagome and Sango narrowed their eyes angrily.

"I think it's time to use the rosaries."

"Me too…" Kagome opened her drawer and pulled them out. Inuyasha unwisely chose to walk in the door at that moment, with Miroku right behind him. The girls ran up to them and put on the rosaries before they could react. 

"What is this?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw an evil smirk on her face.

"Sit!" **Boom** Inuyasha slammed to the floor as the rosary pulled him down. Miroku blinked and turned his gaze to Sango who also had an evil smirk.

"Lay!" **Thud** Miroku went through the same fate as Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up and tried to take off the rosary but couldn't. He walked to the girls who were in fits of laughter.

"Take this off!" They stopped laughing and looked at him. Sango walked over to Miroku and dragged him out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

I won't take it off." Kagome turned away from him angrily. "Please remove yourself from my presence."

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Kagome looked at him over her shoulder. "Sesshoumaru put a mind spell on you so you had the mind of Kikyo. I was tricked into thinking you were her and you said you loved me so I said I loved you back." Kagome looked down sadly.

"But you still love her…" Inuyasha smiled a little bit.

"No. Kikyo is dead. You are alive, Kagome. I should have come back to you a lot sooner and I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome was about to run up and hug him happily but she thought about what he was saying first. She became angry and Inuyasha took a step back. "So… I'm just a replacement for your lost love? Well, sorry to break it to you, but I'm nobody's rebound."

"But…"

"Inuyasha… Sit." **Thump** She walked past him and out the door.

"Kagome… It's not like that…"

((I hope you liked it! Please review. I have to do school stuff now… ~.~)) 


	5. Chapter 5

Man… Don't you hate it when a teacher says she might die but she never actually does? Jeez. Well, there are only two chapters left to type so I'll try to get them done and all that good stuff. Remember that you can always e-mail me at WingedAngelPilot@hotmail.com if fan fiction won't let you do a review or if you just wanna make me happy… ^.^ Okay. Here's the story.

Chapter 5~

Kagome was wandering aimlessly through the halls. Her mother saw her walk by her room and called out to her.

"Kagome, honey! Come here for a minute." Kagome winced and walked into her mother's room. "I was just about to go looking for you."

"What do you want, mother?" Kagome sat down in a chair, scared about what her mother would want to talk about _this time._

"Well… It seems that some people are getting kind of angry with waiting for you to choose your husband so… I'm going to have to make you choose a little sooner." Kagome's face went dark.

"Just how much sooner do you expect?" Kagome was considering taking her chair and beating her mother to death with it. Her mother looked uneasy and scooted away from her.

"Uhm… The wedding is scheduled for tomorrow…" Kagome's face went blank, and then she fell over and fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome, dear?" Kagome was finally coming to. When she opened her eyes and saw her mother's face, she wished that she had just died in her sleep. "Oh good. You're finally awake. I know I'm upsetting you by telling you this, but you need to choose now so we can prepare."

"I have to choose… But who?" Kagome looked at the bed she was in and lost herself in her thoughts.

~ I guess I have to choose between either Hojo or Kouga. Inuyasha wouldn't marry me. Besides, he only sees me as Kikyo. Argh! This really sucks! I guess I should choose someone who can protect me and my family though so I'll pick…~ ((That's all for today folks… Stay tuned for the next chapter. ::Grins evilly:: Actually, I'm just kidding.))

"I choose Kouga…" Kagome closed her eyes as tears filled them.

"Wonderful! I shall start preparing. I think he's a great choice. Although, I kind of thought you were going to choose Inuyasha but, oh well." Her mother walked out of the room and Kagome started crying uncontrollably. She ran out the door and ran back to her own room with tears blurring her vision.

~I hate this… It's not fair!~ She was too busy running and couldn't see well so she didn't see Inuyasha standing in the hallway with a bunch of flowers but, instead just ran into her room and slammed the door.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was about to go in and see what was wrong but thought better of it and just left the roses by her door.

"I hate my life." Kagome pulled up her covers over her head. "It's not fair." She cried herself to sleep. Sango walked in, not to long later and saw her sleeping. She put the roses on her bedside table and walked out with a worried look on her face.

"Poor Kagome…" Sango shut the door behind her and sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Wedding Day

Kagome finished putting on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror unhappily. She considered running away but knew all the exits were filled with people.

"Isn't this supposed to be the happiest day of my life?" She felt tears well up in her eyes but kept from crying. "I wish Kikyo never existed. Then Inuyasha and I could be happy together." She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Have I become such a horrible girl? I shouldn't speak of the dead in such ways. But still, when I was little, I always dreamed of marrying Inuyasha. Just goes to show dreams only exist in fairy tales." She sighed and patted out the wrinkles in her dress. Sango walked in and gazed at her.

"Wow, Kagome. You're so beautiful. Kouga's really lucky and he knows it. You should've seen him earlier. He was almost exploding with happiness." She looked at Kagome and saw the sad face. "You don't want to marry him, do you?" Kagome looked to the floor.

"No… I really don't. I guess I have to though." Sango nodded.

"Yeah… Kouga's a nice guy though. I was actually hoping you'd marry… someone else…"

"I wanted to marry him too, but it just wouldn't work. He only sees me as Kikyo."

"I understand. We'd better go. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Wedding

Everyone sat in the crowd with smiles on their faces. Rin walked down the aisle looking absolutely adorable as the flower girl. Shippo was the ring bearer, wearing a tuxedo, custom made to fit his tail. Since Kagome's father was dead, Sota was escorting her down the path.

~I don't wanna do this…~ Kagome took slow steps down the path and looked up at Kouga's smiling face. ~He sure seems happy. I wonder… Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible to be married to Kouga after all.~ Kagome looked around the crowd, a fake smile plastered on her face. ~Inuyasha isn't here. He could've at least come to my own wedding. I bet he hates me. I was hoping we could at least stay friends. Even if I do love him… Oh no! I DO love him and now I'm about to marry another guy.~ She screamed inside and took her place beside Kouga.

"You look beautiful, Kagome." Kagome blushed a little.

"Thank you, Kouga." She turned to the priest guy and listened to the long speech thingie. ((Sorry… I have no idea about the wedding things done religiously and all… I'm kind of an Atheist. Hehehe… ::wonders if she's gonna get horrible reviews now:: Oh well…)) She started thinking about how her life would be with Kouga and she lost all attention to the ceremony. Her attention was brought back quickly when she heard Kouga's voice.

"I do." He smiled at her and she turned her gaze to the ground.

~Please let this all be some bad dream. Inuyasha… I love you! Not Kouga. Please, let me wake up!~

"Do you, Princess Kagome, take Kouga to be your husband?" She looked to the exits and saw they were blocked.

"I… I…" She wished anything would happen to save her from this fate. "I…"

"Wait! KAGOME!!"


	6. Chapter 6

That was a mean cliffhanger… I know. This is the last chapter! I've already started making a sequel though because my friends want me to. I have to finish some other stuff before I finish it though. The ending is kinda short but sweet! Well, thanks for reading!

Chapter 6~ 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran into the room and everyone turned to look at him. He walked up to Kagome and stood before her. "I'm sorry for ruining your wedding, but I had to do this. I know you're mad at me and with good reason. You have to understand though, I don't love Kikyo anymore. I love you, Kagome." Kagome looked into his eyes and saw love shining through them. "I understand if you say no but, I wouldn't be able to go through life knowing I didn't even try." Kagome gasped as Inuyasha got on his knee and took her hand in his. "Kagome… Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Inuyasha… Of course I will!" He stood up and hugged her and everyone in the audience cheered. Kouga stared at the two wide-eyed.

"But, Kagome! You were just about to marry me!!" Kagome looked at him.

"Oh… Sorry about that Kouga!" He sulked off and went into the crowd, not believing his luck. ((Where he found his true love… Hojo… Hey, I should go back to that sometime…)) The Queen walked to her daughter and Inuyasha.

"Well, we'll just have your wedding now then." Kagome nodded happily.

"Excuse me… Can we make that a double wedding, your Highness?" Kagome looked to Miroku, who had stood up and walked to them, followed by a blushing Sango.

"You two are getting married?! Oh, yay!" Kagome jumped up and down happily.

"Make it a double wedding then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you, Miroku, take Sango to be your wife?" 

"I do."

"And do you Sango, take Miroku to be your husband?"

"I do." The two smiled and looked at the other couple.

"Do you, Inuyasha, take Kagome to be your bride?"

"I do." Inuyasha gazed at _his lovely bride._

"Do you, Kagome, take Inuyasha to be your husband?"

"I do." She stared at him lovingly.

**You know the whole speech thing…**

"You may now kiss the brides." Inuyasha and Miroku looked at their beautiful brides and kissed them, sealing the vow of marriage. Behind them, the audience cheered.

The End!

((Did you like it? I hope it wasn't bad… Please review and tell me your thoughts, good or bad. Anyways, the sequel I'm making is about them after their marriage and the kidnapping of their children! Naraku comes into play. Well, look forward to it.))


	7. Credits

This isn't actually a new chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and tell you that I'm starting on the sequel soon but first I have to type a story I just finished and finish writing a story I just started. That was confusing to say but, the story I'm about to type is about Sesshoumaru and Shippo and it's really funny. I'm almost done with a Ranma story where he gets a new fiancé. I promise to write the sequel soon though so just be patient! Thanks for everything. Ja ne! 


End file.
